I'll make you feel better
by LesbianShinigami
Summary: When Soi Fon is upset over recent happenings in the Soul Society Yoruichi decides to cheer her up. Bleach Lemon.


*Knock, Knock , Knock*

Soi Fon head loud thumps on her door. "Eh? Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?" Yoruichi giggled waiting for her reply.

"Go away. I don't want to talk about it!" Soi Fon snapped back.

After what happened today she didn't want to show her face in the Seireitei ever again. Who knew that telling every one you were a lesbian could make you the laughing stalk of the soul society? All the short haired shingami wanted was to be accepted by everyone.

*Crash* Soi Fon jumped and look sharply over where her door used to be. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"What you wouldn't let me in so I had to let myself in." Yoruichi replied smoothly. She plopped down next to Soi.

"Now tell me what's wrong my little bee" She said as she laid kisses on her shoulder.

"I jus- Mhm" She moaned as the feline like woman bit her neck. "Yoruchi! What are you d- Ahh!" She screamed as she bit down harder.

"Now either you shut up and let me continue or I swear I will never pleasure you again!" Yoruichi threatened. Soi Fon didn't reply. "Good now let's just put this over here." She said, growled almost, ad she threw Soi's shirt on the floor.

_Sneaky bastard! I didn't even realize what she was doing! Dammit. I need to stop falling for this. _

"You know," Soi Fon said seductively "Things don't work that way."

Slowly she flipped Yoruichi so that she was on the bottom. "I want to be on top today" Soi whispered in her ear. Soi's breath tickled her ear.

"I haven't seen you this way before my little bee. I like it." This time Yoruichi really did growl.

Soi didn't know what was so sexy about her growling but it really turned her on. She ran her hand down the felines stomach and heard her moan in anticipation. She stooped short of her womanhood and Yoruchi whimpered.

"Not now kitty, I want the fun to last."

Slowly Soi layed kisses across her jaw and stoped at her neck. Gently she nibbled at the skin there causing Yoruichi to go crazy.

"Please Soi Fon! I… Want you…. So badly!" She said in-between moans.

"We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." Soi winked andstarted to trail kisses down to her sholders until her lips found her right breast. Slowly she suckled the brown nub until it was swollen and perky. She moved on to the the other breast and did the same thing while aiding the right breast with her hand. Once Soi was satisfied with her work she started to lick the felines stomach. Her tongue making little circles around her belly button. Again she stopped short of her womanhood.

"You shaved for me." Soi said as she dove head first into the warm, moist lips.

_She has such a talented tongue! Oh god if she doesn't stop I'm going to come!_

Her tongue went deeper and deeper into the tan woman's womanhood. With her hand she felt around for her clit. She finally found it and started pinching and playing with it.

Yoruichi felt it get cold down there when she extracted her tongue. "Why did you do Th-AHHHHHHHH" She screamed as she felt pleasure that she had never flt before.

Soi was licking the swollen, Pink pleasure center. Two fingers were plunging into her. If she kept this going Yoruichi would orgasm soon.

The pleasure was overwhelming her body and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mhm. Oh God." She moaned and screamed as she orgasmed. Right when she thought it was done another one came. Then another one. Finally after the 4th, and final one Yoruichi collapsed on the bed.

"Soi?"

"Yeah?"

"Koishiteru"

**Mun: So what did you think? Leave reviews for me please! This is my first Lemon so I know it's not that good. I know it's short sorry!**

**Just a quick note **

**Japan has 3 ways to say 'I love you'**

**Daisuki – To say you love your friends or family**

**Aishiteru- To say you love someone you are ina serious relationship with**

**Koishiteru- To say I love you to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. **

**So now you know what the last line means (:**


End file.
